Balloons
by Emmadehazel
Summary: "Kau terbangkan balon ini jika ingin menerbangkan hatiku. Tapi kau boleh meletuskannya dengan jarum ini jika ingin meletuskan hatiku." Special for Naru's birthday. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : Antara K+ dan T. Hmmm... apa, ya? T- boleh?**

**Hal yang perlu diperhatikan : Alur kecepetan, oneshot, OOC, first NaruSaku, gaje, typo, panjaaaaaaaang...**

**)::(-)::(**

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 20.54 waktu setempat. Waktu bagi Sakura untuk belajar teori jurus-jurus baru yang memang harus dipelajarinya. Sayang, konsentrasinya buyar saat terdengar gelegar petir dan rintik-rintik hujan. Tapi Sakura tetap pada tempatnya. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengunci jendela apalagi menutup tirainya. Matanya menjelajah setiap kata yang terukir di bukunya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi.

_Wuusshh... Wuuussshhh..._

Rambut merah mudanya melambai ke sana kemari akibat tiupan angin malam. Ia mendengus pelan. Seharusnya sedari tadi jendela dan tirainya ia tutup.

Sejenak, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perasaan takut sekilas menghantuinya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Merasa ada yang tak beres, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

Normal.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kembali pada kegiatannya, lembaran buku yang ia baca terbuka beberapa halaman, lalu berkibar. Sakura berdiri, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara aneh.

Suara jendela yang terdorong... atau mungkin didorong.

Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya sebuah benda yang membuat dahinya berkerut heran.

Balon?

**)::(-)::(**

**BALLOONS**

By: Anandh

Perlahan Sakura menggerakan kakinya. Melangkah menuju tempat di mana balon itu berada. Langkah kakinya terdengar agak dipaksakan.

Balon berbentuk hati dengan warna merah muda terikat di daun jendela kamarnya. Manis.

Sakura meraih balon itu. Balon istimewa. Bentuknya, warnanya, menunjukan sesuatu yang... ajaib. Kira-kira cinta, asmara, kasih sayang, atau sejenisnya.

Dalam hanyutnya perhatian Sakura oleh pesona balon itu, sesuatu menyadarkannya. Siapa yang mengirim ini? Atau yang lebih tepat, siapa yang mempunyai rasa cinta terhadapnya?

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke jendela. Hanya sapuan angin dan tetes gerimis yang menyapanya. Ia melihat ke luar. Sama saja. Tak ada orang.

Ia buka jendela lebih lebar, sekaligus melihat sekeliling. Lagi-lagi, normal dan biasa. Tak ada orang. Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai meremang.

_Kriiieeet..._

Bunyi jendela yang dibukanya terdengar cukup keras, sekaligus mengundang curiga dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Okaa-san. Semuanya... baik-baik saja."

Sakura menutup jendela dan menguncinya, mengikatkan balon itu pada ujung ranjang, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya, belajar.

**::::**

"Sakura...! Mau ke mana kau pagi-pagi begini?" teriak seseorang dari dapur, mendengar derap kaki Sakura yang begitu cepat, menuju ke ruang depan.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata ibunya yang berteriak sambil mencuci sayur untuk sarapan. Sakura melengos. Gadis manis itu melangkah ke kamar dan mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin. Kemudian tangannya meraba dan mencoba meraih sesuatu yang dicarinya. "Ke kantor Hokage...! Naru... ehm, maksudku, Hokage-sama mengingatkanku untuk cepat datang," sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh. Tangannya sibuk menyisir rambut merah mudanya.

Rapi dengan penampilannya, Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan bergumam, "Oke, sempurna!" Ia melangkah keluar dan menyiapkan segala dokumen yang diperlukan.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi? Kau bahkan belum sarapan." Tiba-tiba ibu Sakura muncul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang gerak-gerik Sakura yang buru-buru. "Apa ada urusan penting?" tanyanya.

Menghela napas, Sakura menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Ibu tahu, kan, bekerja sebagai asisten Hokage, artinya kita telah diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus segala keperluannya dan membantu semua pekerjaan penting yang berhubungan dengan desa. Kalau aku tidak sigap, sama saja aku melalaikan kepentingan desa," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja." Ia berbalik pergi dan kembali beberapa lama kemudian dengan sekotak bento di tangannya. "Ibu yakin, kau tak ada waktu untuk sarapan. Ini, untuk persediaan." Ibunya menyerahkan kotak bento itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima bento itu dengan senang hati. "_Arigatou_, Okaa-san. Kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku," ujarnya.

"Kapan pun," ibu Sakura menjawab singkat.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Sakura dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

Ibu Sakura memandang dari kejauhan. "Ha~ah... anak itu. Seharusnya usia dua puluh tiga sudah tepat untuk menikah. Lagipula aku sudah ingin menimang cucu." Ia kembali ke dalam sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**::::**

Matahari pagi belum sepenuhnya bersinar cerah, masih dihalangi awan tipis yang manis. Jalanan pun sepi, bahkan hanya Sakura yang melaluinya. Udara pagi terasa sejuk di pernapasan.

Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa dingin. Seharusnya ia pakai jaket pemberian Naruto. Bulan Maret lalu, tepatnya tanggal 28, bersamaan dengan dilantiknya Naruto sebagai Hokage, rokudaime itu memberikan hadiah berupa jaket bulu dengan warna merah muda dan putih yang mendominasi. Sakura tak pernah berhenti berpikir mengapa Naruto memberikan hadiah itu. Selama mengenal Naruto, baru pada saat itulah bocah kumisan itu memberikan kado ulang tahun kepada Sakura.

Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuh Sakura. Ia semakin kedinginan. "Huuuffh... Sepertinya kantor hokage jauh sekali...," gerutunya.

_Pluk_!

"Eh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu menimpa punggungnya. Ia menunduk. Jaket itu... kenapa ada di tubuhnya? Sakura menoleh. "N-Naru... Oh, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto meringis, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan perilaku hokage. Ternyata dia yang memakaikan jaket Sakura. Jaket Sakura?

"Anda... kenapa jaket saya ada di Anda?" Sakura bertanya heran sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang kelewat ceria.

Udara semakin dingin, sekarang cahaya mentari sudah mulai tampak.

Kepala Naruto dimiringkan. "Jangan berlagak sopan. Kecanggunganmu kelihatan sekali," Naruto terkekeh.

Sakura mencibir.

"Emmm... Tadi aku lewat depan rumahmu, lalu ibumu memanggilku dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan itu padamu," Naruto meringis lagi.

Sakura mendengus pelan, menghasilkan uap dingin yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menoleh. "Lho? Naruto ke mana kau?" Kepala Sakura menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari Naruto yang sudah lenyap. Tapi setelah ia cari-cari, hasilnya nihil. "Dasar aneh," gerutu Sakura, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Langkah kaki Sakura menapaki sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kerja hokage. Hari yang terlalu pagi selalu identik dengan kesunyian, apalagi di tempat kerja seperti ini. Akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Permisi," Sakura memutar daun pintu dan membukanya. Segera ia tertawa geli, menertawakan kebodohannya. Tentu saja tak ada siapa pun di dalam. Jadi, untuk siapa ia mengucapkan salam?

Setelah pintu itu menghasilkan celah, Sakura mengintip ke dalam. "Hah?" Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membulat lagi. Setelah didapatinya seseorang yang sedang duduk di belakang meja hokage dengan posisi membelakangi pintu, menghadap keluar. "Naruto-sama? Kenapa sudah ada di sini?" Sakura melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto membalikkan kursinya. "Sakura...," gumamnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran. Bagaimana sikap Naruto bisa berubah secepat ini? Tadi ia tersenyum ceria dan...

"Kuperingatkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak berbicara seperti itu padaku. Bahkan asisten atau teman satu timku sekalipun. Aku hokage, dan semua orang harus hormat dan sopan padaku! Mengerti?" Naruto bersandar pada kursinya. "Lalu, berikan alasan yang logis, kenapa kau bisa telat datang?"

Sakura terperanjat. _'Naruto...?'_ Batinnya bersuara. _'Kenapa dia berubah? Dia bahkan bersikap sangat formal padaku?'_ Sakura tak habis pikir, begitu cepat Naruto berubah. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujar Sakura menatap sepasang mata biru laut Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh. "Jangan main-main denganku. Sekali kau berkata seperti itu lagi, kau kupecat!" ancam Naruto dan melotot pada Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terperanjat.

_Tok tok_!

"Masuk," sahut Naruto acuh.

Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Sasuke, sebagai ketua ANBU. Kini ia telah kembali, dan mengubur dendamnya pada desa ini. Ia sadar, karena tidak ada tempat yang nyaman ia tinggali, selain di dekat sahabat dan gurunya. Kohonagakure.

Sasuke melangkah tanpa bicara. "Aku hanya ingin menginformasikan tentang rencana bertambahnya satu anggota ANBU baru," ucapnya datar.

"Hn," gumam Naruto, "siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama membelalak. "H-Hinata?" Sakura memastikan.

"Sudahlah," kata Sasuke, "tak usah berlebihan begitu."

"Ini bukan soal berlebihan!" Naruto menyela. "Apa dia bisa diandalkan?"

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura, kaget dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. "Apa yang kau katakan? Dan... apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menatap mata Sakura penuh serius. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, semuanya harus bersikap sopan pada Hokage!" Jari Naruto menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpendangan heran. "Apa kepergianku membuatmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Dobe?" Sasuke berniat bercanda.

Sorot mata Naruto kembali tajam dan menakutkan. "Harga dirimu akan turun, Uchiha, jika kau bersikap seperti itu lagi padaku!" ujar Naruto meninggikan volume suaranya. "Dan jangan terima Hinata sebagai ANBU!"

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke terkepal. Setelah beberapa lama hening, ia berkata, "Perubahanmu memang drastis, dan aku juga. Tapi kenapa kau berubah menjadi buruk, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya duduk pada kursi kebesarannya. Ia menunduk, dan berkata, "Pergi."

Sasuke hanya menuruti perintah itu dengan perasaan kesal yang mendalam.

_Braaakk_!

Pintu terbanting keras.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah Naruto sedang dikontrol oleh Kyuubi? Sehingga menyebabkan dia begitu? Sakura tak bisa menemukan jawabannya, ia hanya bisa melangkah keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangannya.

Langkah demi langkah Sakura diiringi dengan perasaan kesal yang sangat. Ia masih kesal dengan perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis. Apa kejadian yang membuatnya berubah?

"Jidat lebar!"

Sakura mendongak, setelah sebelumnya menunduk. "Ino," dengusnya. "Hhhh... Kumohon, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini." Ia berjalan mendekati Ino, dan duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

Dahi Ino mengernyit. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'di saat seperti ini', hm?" tanya Ino.

Menghela napas, Sakura menjawab ringan, "Naruto-sama berubah. ia menjadi sombong, ketus, egois, merendahkan orang lain... Sangat menyebalkan."

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Beraninya kau membeberkan kejelekan Tuan Hokage. Tidak takut dipecat? Kau kan asistennya," ujar Ino.

"Tidak, sama sekali. Kalau selama menjadi hokage dia selalu begitu, aku akan mengundurkan diri tanpa menunggu pemecatan olehnya," ucap Sakura ringan. "Kira-kira..., kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu, ya? Bahkan pada Sasuke, sahabatnya!"

Ino menerawang. "Mungkin cuma karena stress gara-gara tugasnya yang banyak. Kau tidak membantunya, sih! Haha," canda Ino.

Sakura hanya berdecak kesal.

"Permisi..."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura dan Ino, mereka menoleh. "Shiho?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Shiho membenahi letak kacamatanya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah balon dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama dengan balon yang kemarin Sakura temukan. Hati merah muda. "Eeeeeng, Sakura-san, saya menemukan ini di depan ruang kerja Tuan Hokage. Di sini tertulis, 'untuk Haruno Sakura'." Shiho menunjuk kertas yang digulung dan diikat pada senar balon itu. Ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura, tersenyum. Walaupun ia agak aneh, karena sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan balon itu ketika melewati ruang Naruto.

Shiho membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Ino..., aneh, kemarin malam aku juga dapat benda yang sama," cerita Sakura.

Ino tersenyum nakal sambil mengamati balon merah muda itu. "Aaaa..., jangan-jangan ada yang lagi jatuh cinta sama kamu!" godanya.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Itu saja yang kau pikirkan! Dasar Ino-pig!"

**::::**

Sakura telah kembali ke rumah. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang masa. Naruto memarahinya, mencelanya, di depan orang. Entah itu Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, atau siapa pun. Bahkan mengancamnya dengan pemecatan apabila Sakura tidak bekerja dengan baik. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Betapa cepatnya Naruto berubah, tak diketahui apa sebabnya. Sakura masih memikirkan itu.

Setelah makan malam, Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah balon yang diberikan ibunya. Kata ibunya, beliau menemukan balon itu di teras depan. Di sana tertulis nama Sakura. Jelas-jelas ini membuat Sakura bingung. Tiga balon sudah didapatnya. Dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama. Apa maksudnya ini?

**::::**

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit berubah menjadi jam. Jam berubah menjadi hari. Hari berubah menjadi minggu. Dua minggu sudah balon-balon itu datang. Dua kali sehari; siang hari, kemudian pada malam hari. Selalu lewat perantara. Dua minggu pula ia masih penasaran dengan siapa pengirim balon itu.

Tak hanya tentang balon, tapi juga sikap Naruto yang tak kunjung berubah. Tapi anehnya, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Pagi hari yang sejuk dan sunyi, Naruto selalu hadir dengan senyum cerianya, hanya untuk menyapa dan memakaikan jaket Sakura. Padahal Sakura tak pernah menemukan jaket itu. Di mana pun. Setelah itu, di kantor hokage dan selanjutnya, sikap Naruto kembali berubah. Ia menjadi angkuh dan ketus pada siapa pun, bahkan pada Tsunade-sama dan Kakashi-sensei. Keterlaluan.

Sungguh, Sakura merindukan Naruto yang dulu. Ceria, semangat, suka bercanda walau kadang keterlaluan, ramah dan bersahabat. Tapi kenapa ia mendapatkan itu hanya pada pagi hari saja?

Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto yang selalu hadir tiap paginya adalah klon. Karena Naruto yang lebih banyak waktu bersamanya adalah Rokudaime Hokage yang ketus dan sombong.

**::::**

Hari ini rasa was-was kembali meliputi hati Sakura. Ia pasti menjadi berkecil hati setelah dimarahi Naruto, di depan umum pula. "Kejutan" itu akan datang setiap harinya. Tapi mungkin giliran Sakura yang akan memberikan kejutan pada Naruto...

_Klack_!

"Permisi...," Sakura membuka pintu. Lalu mengintip lewat celah. Kosong, sepi, tak ada orang. Ia melangkah masuk mendekati meja Naruto. "Hmmm..." Ada sebuah kertas di sana. Amplop. Tertulis, untuk Haruno Sakura. "Apalagi? Surat pemecatan?" Sakura menerka walau dengan hati yang gelisah.

Perlahan, ia robek amplop itu. Isinya kertas. "Pasti surat pemecatan. Naruto...! Teganya kau memecatku!" Tanpa diperintahnya, dua bola matanya terhalangi lapisan cair bening yang siap tumpah. Ia buru-buru buka kertas itu.

_Untuk Haruno Sakura, asistenku yang patuh dan kadang-kadang tidak sopan._

_Jika ada yang membuatmu penasaran, datang ke bukit Konoha. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G. Pagi ini! Sendirian. Ingat itu!_

_Tertanda, Rokudaime Hokage._

"Penasaran? Hn, baiklah," Sakura melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke tas. Ia melangkah cepat keluar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tepati dari pesan Naruto...

**::::**

Bukit Konoha yang sejuk dengan terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi. Naruto duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon, menghadap Desa Konoha yang ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk penduduknya.

Gelar hokage telah terpotret pada dirinya. Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Nama Uzumaki masih terpatri padanya. Walaupun telah direkomendasikan sebagai Namikaze alias harus mengganti namanya, Naruto tetap memilih Uzumaki sebagai namanya. Uzumaki mengingatkannya pada masa kecil. Di mana ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Juga bertemu dengan Iruka, orang yang ia anggap ayah.

Tanpa nama Uzumaki, Naruto tak mungkin seperti ini.

Sekarang rencananya adalah membuat kejutan pada Sakura, asistennya yang kadang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan. Tapi bibirnya yang bicara hal itu. Bukan hatinya.

"Hokage-sama..."

Naruto melirik sedikit, mendengar panggilan dari belakangnya. Suara itu sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suara Sakura. "Heh, akhirnya kau datang juga," gumam Naruto masih tetap memandang desa.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, kau sudah sarapan?" Naruto mengulang.

Merasa telinganya masih normal, Sakura percaya ini bukan halusinasi. "I-iya, Hokage-sama."

Naruto berdiri. "Hokage-sama? Ck! Aku ingin menjadi orang biasa di depanmu, bukan sebagai hokage," katanya masih membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Maksud Anda?" tanyanya, memiringkan kepala.

Kali ini Naruto berbalik, menampilkan wajah tampannya yang sumringah dan ceria. Ramah dan bersahabat. Tidak sombong dan egois. Dengan cengiran khasnya, ia menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah balon merah muda dengan bentuk hati.

Sakura terbelalak.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang diam terpaku. Semakin dekat, dan dekat. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Sakura, menggenggamnya. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau memandangku sebagi hokage. Walaupun dalam kenyataannya aku yang selalu memaksamu untuk menghormatiku. Tapi aku melakukannya agar rencanaku tak diketahui orang lain. Ya, karena itulah aku bersikap kurang baik padamu saat ada orang lain. Tapi setiap pagi, aku selalu ada dengan keramahan yang kau rindukan," jelas Naruto. Ia kembali berkata, "Aku juga yang selalu mengirimkan balon-balon itu untukmu. Balon itu mewakilkan hatiku padamu."

Wajah Sakura merona. Perlahan, bulir bening melapisi sepasang _emerald_-nya.

Jemari Naruto bergerak menghapus airmata Sakura yang menetes. "Aku minta maaf. Sekarang, kau boleh hukum aku. Apa pun," ucapnya.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto. Perlahan, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naruto-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto mengikutinya. "Dalam arti apa? Sahabat, atau..."

"Cinta?" potong Sakura. "Hanya sahabat," jawabnya kemudian.

Tersirat kekecewaan dalam wajah Naruto. Ia menunduk dan memandang balon yang ia pegang. "Sakura...," katanya, "kau tahu, aku selalu berusaha mendekatimu dengan satu alasan yang bahkan tak perlu kuberi tahu."

Sakura memandang Naruto pilu.

"Ini," Naruto menyerahkan balon yang ia pegang pada Sakura. Tapi ada benda lain di sana. Jarum. "Kau terbangkan balon ini jika ingin menerbangkan hatiku. Tapi kau boleh meletuskannya dengan jarum ini jika ingin meletuskan hatiku," jelasnya. Matanya menatap Sakura begitu dalam. "Kau tahu masudnya, kan?" tanyanya dilanjutkan anggukan oleh Sakura. "Jadi..."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak memilih keduanya," jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi aku ingin agar kau tidak bersikap angkuh pada semua orang. Aku akan memaafkanmu sepenuhnya setelah kau melakukan itu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi..."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menempel pada bibir Naruto. "Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanku. Tenang saja."

"Berarti aku harus ke desa untuk meminta maaf pada mereka?"

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menoleh pada pepohonan yang ada di samping mereka. Satu per satu, semua shinobi Konoha keluar dari persembunyian. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Tim 8, Tim Gai, InoShikaChou, dan Sai. Semua memasang wajah tersenyum. Bahkan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah kami maafkan, Dobe," ujar Sasuke, "termasuk Hinata. Ia tulus memaafkanmu."

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum padanya. Ia memeluk Naruto dan berucap, "Ganbatte, Naruto-kun! Aku mendukungmu!" ujarnya bersemangat. Ia melepaskan pelukan dan mengangguk.

Di belakang, Sakura membuang muka dengan perasaan amburadul. Antara senang, puas, lega, juga sedih dan cemburu. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil balon cinta itu dan menatap langit. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, ia melepaskan balon itu perlahan dan berteriak;

"_Aishiteru_..., Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berbalik dan segera menghambur pada Sakura, memeluknya. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan." Tidak bisa ia lukiskan perasaan itu. Yang jelas, ia merasakan ribuan bunga jatuh dari langit. Entah itu kenyataan atau halusinasi.

"Selamat...," ucap semuanya, "ulang tahun!"

"Hah?" Naruto melotot dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Jadi, kado apa yang akan kau berikan pada Naruto, Jidat?"

"Bagimana kalau ramen? Keripik kentang juga boleh!"

"Sepertinya Naruto menyukai anak anjing. Kemarin Akamaru punya anak dua. Mau satu, Naruto?"

"Yeah, bagus sekali! Semangat masa muda yang berkibar! Pertahankan, ya!"

"Bagus Lee! Semangat masa mudamu sudah maksimal!"

"Neji-kun, aku ingin agar kita seperti mereka!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Ah, sayang, Asuma-kun sudah tidak ada. Hiks!"

"Kan, ada aku, Kurenai-chan!"

"Ah, Kakashi-kun!"

"Mendokusei..."

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana?"

"Bagus juga rencanamu, Sasuke-kun. Apalagi aktingmu di depan Sakura-chan. Aku melihatnya, lho..."

"Hehe. Aku ini kan calon aktor."

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong, aku menjadi anggota ANBU tidak?"

"Tentu iya! Naruto pasti mengizinkannya! Eh, eh, lihat itu, Hinata-chan!"

_Cup_!

"Kyaaaa...! Mereka berciuman!"

"Ah, momen penting, momen penting!"

"Ambil kamera! Cepat!"

_Jepret_! (?)

**::::**

_**Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun...**_

**::::**

**Tamat**

**A/N: Ini adalah fanfic NaruSaku pertama milik saya. Sebelumnya udah kukabari sama Night-senpai. Night-senpai, udah baca belum? Review? *ditendang* Yasud, ini juga spesial untuk ultah Naruto. Maaf kalau Naruto di sini kelihatan sangat eeeng... lebay dan romantis (nah lho?). Hehe.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**^^{A.N.A.N.D.H}^^**


End file.
